Two basic types of tampons are widely used for a woman's sanitary purpose.
The first basic type is a finger type tampon which can be inserted into a vagina by using fingers, and the second basic type is an ordinary tampon which can be inserted with the aid of a certain insertion tool.
The two types of the tampons are manufactured in a longitudinal article called Softwind in such a way to fold the strips of an absorbent article loosely engaged.
A pledget is manufactured by compressing the Softwind in a radial shape and/or a two-axis shape.
In the above-mentioned two type of tampons, a pulling string is connected to the Softwind before or after the compression, thus easily pulling the tampon out of a users vagina after the tampon absorbed a predetermined amount of body fluid such as blood.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional tampon is configured in such a way that a flat absorbent article 100 is formed in a cylindrical shape, and a string 300 is sewed along a center line 200 of the flat absorbent article 100, so the string 300 can be used when a user pulls a tampon out of a user's vagina. So, a user pulls a tampon out of her vagina and disposes the tampon in a proper way.
In the course of the manufacture, the portions between the string 300 and the absorbent article 100 are interconnected by means of a sewing way. If a sewed portion is defective, the string might be disconnected from the absorbent article as a user pulls the string 300, which unfortunately makes the absorbent article 100 remain in the interior of a vagina.
The above conventional tampon is characterized in that an absorption layer generally made from a fiber material is placed on a penetration layer which allows liquid to penetrate, and another penetration layer is placed at an upper side of the absorbent article, and the thusly manufactured article is cut, thus manufacturing an absorbent article 100. The center line 200 of the absorbent article 100 and the string 300 are sewed together, thus manufacturing a tampon in a cylindrical shape.
When a tampon is actually used in a users vagina, the cylindrical absorbent article 100 is expanded in a flat shape. The fiber at the cut surface formed as a fiber forming an absorbent layer in the interior of the absorbent article 100 is cut, namely, the fiber at the cut surface formed as it is separated in a direction of the side portions of the absorbent article 100 might remain in the vagina, which makes a user feel uneasy during the use of the conventional tampon.
Linen (cotton fabric) is generally used as a fabric for surgery of a patient during a surgical operation. The linen is repeatedly used following washing and disinfection. The patients might be however exposed to pollutions or contaminations owing to bacteria in the fluid remaining after the linen is washed and disinfected. When a lot of fluid exists, it is almost impossible to properly control a lot of the fluid (absorption and external pollutant interruption) in the curse of actual use.
A disposable multilayer surgical operation fabric 400 made from a sanitary nonwoven fabric as shown in FIG. 2 is developed and used now in order to reduce the consumption of a non-sanitary linen surgical operation fabric. The above disposable surgical operation fabric still has a problem that it is impossible to control a lot of fluid at a time. The blood coming from during a surgical operation at a narrow portion cannot be properly eliminated, which prevents a surgical operation doctor to have a clear field of vision.
Part of the fiber might be separated from a disposable surgical operation fabric made from a nonwoven fabric during a surgical operation, so the part might be placed at an operation portion with it absorbed with blood or a surgical operation might be finished with a surgical operation fabric left behind after the surgical operation, which causes a medical accident.